


Finally, A Merry Christmas

by Kayim



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Community: mag7daybook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a long time, Chris is looking forward to the rest of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, A Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DichotomyStudios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/gifts).



Chris opens his eyes, blurry from the late night and early morning combination, and smiles to himself. In the space of such a short time, his life has spun almost around on its head.

And for the first time in a long time, he is looking forward to the rest of the day.

Outside the window, he can hear the excited cries of the younger residents of Four Corners, calling out to each other, carolling and laughing. There is a brightness seeping through the window, and while he hopes for snow, he doesn't mind what the weather does.

He curls himself deeper beneath the thin sheets, seeking whatever warmth he can find.

"Your feet resemble blocks of ice, Mr. Larabee," Ezra grumbles as Chris against him. 

Chris grins once more, letting his hands roam across the expanse of Ezra's smooth skin. "It's Christmas morning, Ez," he replies, his voice a low growl as he presses himself as close as he can. "Come and help me celebrate."


End file.
